Teenage Daughter
by lexjl
Summary: JJ and Will's teenage daughter, Mariah get's upset when she is not allowed to go to a party. Sorry not the best summary, the story is better than the summary. I don't own any CM characters.


**This is just a one shot I came up with. Mariah and Luke are from The truth comes out. Please read and review.**

* * *

The team had just finished up a case involving teenagers both girls and boys; JJ and Hotch couldn't help but think about their kids, Jack was now sixteen and Mariah and Luke were now fifteen. As they boarded the plane no one spoke, until JJ's phone started beeping she sat in one of chairs before reading the message.

"_Call me when you know you are coming home. It's not an emergency, everyone is fine. Love you Will."_

She read the message, once they got in the air she would call him but her phone beeped a second time.

"_Please tell Daddy he is being unreasonable and I AM NOT A BABY. Riah."_

She sighed, this was starting become a common problem in their home.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked as she sat across from her.

Alex and Morgan sat down in the other chairs, Emily came back to the team when Rossi retired for the second time.

"I would say that Will and Mariah are having a difference of opinion." She explained.

"The joys of having teenagers." Alex laughing.

"I don't know if it's about the teenage part, I think it's the joys having a teenage daughter."

"I am glad I have boys." Morgan told her.

Morgan had two-year old twin boys, Sean and Tate, with Jordan.

"I think Hotch is glad we have the two boys." Emily

"He is going to have to go through this again. I know Gracie is still only a baby but one day she is going to be a teenager." JJ told them.

JJ had Gracie four months ago adding her to Luke, Mariah, and Henry.

"If Mariah lets him last that long." Hotch commented as he walked up on the conversion.

"That is true. I should call him to find out what is going on." As she picked up her phone and went to one of the sofa seats.

/

She sat down before hitting the speed dial button.

"Cher." He answered.

"Hey, we are on the plan headed home. What's going on?"

"The kids are fine."

"Will, Riah texted me too."

She could hear him sigh, before he replied.

"She wants to go to a party with a boy and no parents. I told her no and that we all agreed that she had to be sixteen before she started going to parties."

"We agreed that she had to be sixteen before she started going on dates alone. I just don't want her to sneak around."

"Mariah is upset because all their friends are going to this party and she thinks I am only telling her no but I am not comfortable with either of them going to this party when there is no parents to supervise."

"Luke wants to go too?"

"He said something about it but I think it's more because Jack is going."

"To an unsupervised party, I can bet his parents don't know about that."

"I don't want to get Jack in trouble but we both know what can happen at those parties."

"Are you more worried about the no parents or what she could be doing?"

"Thanks Jen, I never want to think about my little girl doing anything with boys."

"Will."

"Cher we have both seen what can go wrong at those party."

"I agree with you but I don't want either of them going and I am going to tell Emily and Hotch not to get Jack in trouble but because they would tell us."

"Who is telling our daughter?"

"We both will, I should be home in the next two hours. How are Henry and Gracie?"

"They are both fine, can we stop them from becoming teenagers?"

"I don't think that's going to happen. I'll talk to you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

/

After she hung up, she went back to the group.

"Will still alive?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Em, Hotch I have to tell you something and I am not telling you this to get Jack in trouble." She started.

"Okay, what's going on?" Emily looking at Hotch.

"So apparently there is a party tonight; that Mariah and Luke both want to go to and according to Luke Jake is planning on going." JJ

"He did say something about it, I told him we would talk about when we got home." Hotch

"Will told the kids no because there is not going to be any parents. I know that you both would let us know so I thought you should know." She finished.

"They want to go to a party with no parents." Emily in almost disbelief.

"Yes and I told Will I didn't want the kids going." JJ replied.

"You all remember what happens at those parties." Morgan, laughing.

"What happens?" Reid asked as he came back up the aisle.

"Drinking, Drugs, and hook ups are just the start." Morgan explained.

"Morgan please." JJ putting her head back.

"Jack isn't going either." Hotch

"How is Mariah taking the news?" Alex asked.

"She doesn't know yet. We are going to tell her together." JJ explained.

"Good luck with that." Morgan.

/

Two and half hours later.

JJ walked into her house, she was surprised that there was no noise, with four kids there was always noise in their house.

"Will" she called out.

"In the kitchen." He replied.

"Where are the other kids?" she asked walking into the kitchen, seeing Gracie in her bouncer on the counter.

"Outside, I convinced Luke and Mariah to play soccer with Henry. I thought we could cook out." He explained as he turned around to look at her, watching as she picked up Gracie.

"Did you tell them?" she asked before giving him a kiss.

"No but Jack called and told them he wasn't going, so Luke doesn't want to go."

"What about Mariah?"

"She still wants to go but I think she also knows that with Luke and Jack not going, she has very little chance of being allowed to go."

"She is right about that, but I also don't want her go out. We both know that she could sneak to the party."

"This is going to be a fun conversion."

"I know but she's going to have to understand. I wish they would stay this small." She told him looking at Gracie.

"Me too. We need to go talk to them."

"Okay, I'll get them."

/

Ten minutes later

Will had gotten Henry to play in his room while JJ put Gracie in the portable crib in the living room. Mariah and Luke were sitting on the couch waiting for JJ and Will.

"Dad and I need to talk to both of you." JJ started as she and Will both sat in the chairs.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked.

"No, we just wanted to talk to both of you." Will told them.

"Is this about the party?" Mariah asked.

"A little and I would have told both of you no just like your dad did. A lot can happen at a party with no supervision." JJ told her.

"Your mom and I also think that you both should stay in tonight, we can spend time together."

"Why do we have to stay in?" Mariah.

"I just got home and would like to spend time with you. Plus, I don't want either of you to be tempted to go to this party."

"Mom, what's the big deal if we went? It's not like you guys didn't go to parties." Mariah was now in pout mode.

"You just made our point. We both did go to parties and yes some of them were unsupervised so we both know what happens at them." JJ told her.

"We know better to do drugs or drink." Luke

"We know that." Will

"Then why not? It's not like we have to go to a party to make out." Mariah told her parents.

"You just started a whole different conversion." JJ warned.

"Who are either of you making out with?" Will looking straight at Mariah.

"I didn't say we were I said we didn't have to go to a party to do it. Mom was my age when the two of you met, so why can't I go to a party."

"We met because our dads worked together and I wasn't allowed to go to any party until I was sixteen even if I was with our group of friends. Will and I were not even allowed to go on dates alone until after I turned sixteen." JJ tried to explain.

"And you had me at sixteen, so those rules did what?" Mariah asked.

When JJ didn't reply, Mariah decided to push both of her parents' buttons at one time.

"In my opinion nothing but get you knock up and then sent away. I am not that stupid" she told them.

"You think I was stupid for having you?" JJ, in shock.

"Go to your room now." Will told her before she could answer JJ's question.

Mariah stood up and went to the stair but before going up them she turned around.

"Yes I do." She told JJ, then went to her room.

JJ sat there shocked, she couldn't believe Mariah had just said that to her.

"Luke, can you please go check on your brother?" Will asked.

"Yes, sir" as he stood up.

/

Will looked over at his wife, she was sitting there silent and looked like she was ready to cry.

"Cher, she's just upset."

"She thinks I was stupid for having her. How could she think that?"

"She was trying to make you upset, Mariah knows that we both love her."

"She managed the first part and she is grounded for at least the next week."

"Two weeks, she was just plain disrespectful."

"I'll talk to her but for now I think she should sit in her room."

"I couldn't agree more with that why don't I start dinner and you and the other three come outside."

"Okay, I'll get Henry and Luke."

/

Two hours later

Dinner was ready and Mariah was still in her room.

"Where is Riah?" Henry asked.

"She is in her room." Will told him.

"Can I go get her?" he asked.

"No, I am going to go get her." JJ told him.

"Cher, do you want me to go?"

'No I need to talk to her." As she put Gracie in the pack-n-play.

JJ went upstairs and knocked on Mariah's door.

'Come in." Mariah called out.

JJ opened the door, she could tell Mariah had been crying just by looking at her, when Mariah glanced up.

"Dinner is ready."

"I am not hungry." Mariah replied before turning back toward the wall.

"You are allowed to be mad at me and your dad but you need to eat and your attitude needs to change."

"I don't want to eat with everyone."

"You don't want to eat with me and that's fine but you need come down and eat with your family."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Okay, if that's what you really want I will leave you alone but you should know that you are grounded for the next two weeks."

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Mariah asked finally turning to look at JJ.

"I realize that you think I am but I am trying to protect you."

"By not letting me experiencing anything."

"Baby girl, you have so much ahead of you and I know that you don't understand all the decisions that we make or the reason we tell you and Luke no but we really do have a reason behind it."

"I don't understand you said once that you and dad had all kinds of fun as teenagers."

"We did but there are more dangers now than when we were your age."

"Is this because of your job?"

"Maybe a little." She started before sitting next to Mariah on the bed.

/

"The last case involved teens; boys and girls and they were taken as they were leaving public places. The things that person did to them I never want to happen to you or your brothers or sister."

"I didn't mean what I said earlier." Mariah whispered.

"About what?"

"That I thought you were stupid for having me. It's just that sometimes I think you and daddy tell me no so that I don't make the same mistake."

"First you were never a mistake and I never want you to feel that way. I made lots of mistakes raising you but you were never one of them. Second, we try to give you and Luke the same rules. I am aware that sometimes he does get away with a little more. Third, you are kind of right." JJ stopping for a moment.

"About what?"

"I probably do tell you no more because as much as I love you; I don't want you to go through what I went through. Being a mother is the hardest and most rewarding job I have but being a teenage mother is hard. Your life stops and you have to stop thinking about yourself and think about that small person who needs something more than you do." JJ explained.

"Do you ever wish you wouldn't have got pregnant when you did?"

"When I was in labor probably but no I don't. I did wish I was more prepared and that I could give you more things especially both of your parents. Sometimes when I step back and watch your daddy with Henry and Gracie I wish you had those memories and moments but we have both tried to make up that up to you."

"I am sorry and I know I have to apologize to daddy too."

"Mariah you are allowed to get mad or not understand why we tell you no but I am asking you to think before you say things like earlier."

"I know and mom I love you." Mariah hugging JJ.

"I am not sure this is want I expect to walk in to." Will standing at the doorway, holding a sleeping Gracie.

"Daddy I'm sorry."

"I know Princess and I'll try to listen more."

Mariah climbed off the bed and hugged Will.

"Riah, go eat please." JJ told her as Gracie started crying.

"For the record after the last four months I am not having kids anytime soon." She announced before going downstairs.

JJ stood up and walked over to Will and Gracie.

"The joys of having a teenage daughter." JJ told him.


End file.
